


Rain For You

by Spring_Rain



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, domestic nielsung, might contain violance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Rain/pseuds/Spring_Rain
Summary: Jisung always love to get soaked by rain, he dreamed about dancing in the rain with his beloved one.Until he met Daniel, the man who can be killed by the rain





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first au ever. I never made one before. Actually I have this prompt since years ago and I kept thinking about how to make it into stories.  
> Since english is not my first languange so I do apologize if you find many error in grammar or vocab later >.<
> 
> this au haven't beta-ed yet but I wanted to drop it since today is #OneYearWithWannaOne 
> 
> enjoy reading :)

Jisung always love dancing, not about his dance, but he loves to see someone dance. He loves to see every part of body moving along beautifully with some decent music, he has big respect toward someone who can dance well. There is no specific genre, he just loved all kind of dance, pop, modern, hip hop, folk, anything. So that’s why he is here now, seating excitedly among the crowd in a not so big park near his campus, watching a dance competition held by Dance Departement. He saw no one come from his Acting and Theater Department except him, but it wont stop him from watching this, “It’s okay, I love doing something alone” he thought.

He saw a bunch of students holding hotdog and seating near him, suddenly his stomatch rumbling and he remember he didn’t eat anything since morning, too busy preparing final project with his team. That hotdog looks so tempting but he cant leave his seat, he already got best spot to see this competition. “Ah, it cant be helped, I should eat something to enjoy this” he said. Jisung then walked to the foodtruck and ordered the same hotdog that he saw before, after paying it, he walked again into the crowd. His eyes was too busy finding good seat until he wasn’t aware there was a man in front of him

BUMP! Jisung felt his body bumping into someone’s board shoulder and his hotdog sauce blotted in that man denim jacket.

“Oh God, I am so sorry, what to do?” Jisung got panicked and searched tissue from his backpack but couldn’t find it ‘shit I left it on my locker’ he thought. He lifted his head and faced the board shoulder man with scared face. He thought he will see some bullies kinda like face yet what he saw is puppy like face with small mole below his eye. That man face looked annoyed and he was about to scold Jisung but  
“Next challenger, Please Welcome Kang Daniel from year of 2nd!!” the MC shouted next participant with his mic

“Ah fuck it” that puppy like face man grumbling while taking off his denim jacket, made him looks more hottie with that white sleeveless shirt. He came to the middle of the crowds and started dancing. Jisung still feel agape from what he did but got shocked after he saw that man dance. He dance it very beautifully, looks like the music already made for his dance, his moves is so decent, precise, and define art. He was too drowned by this performance. His heart was beating more because of it. He felt happy.

Kang Daniel, I will remember it name. Jisung smiled brightly after the performance ended. He will definitely love to see him dancing again.

Jisung’s phone vibrated, he got a call from Seongwoo.

“Hyung, where you at? Professor Kim is looking for you”

“Oh God I forgot our appointment this afternoon! Please tell him I will arrive in 5 minutes, I’m so sorry I watched some dance competition in our campus before” Jisung runs quickly to his department. He can’t be late to this meeting since he is the project master in their team. He needs to represent good attitude of his team to the professors.

He arrived right 5 minutes after it, Seongwoo already on the room. Glad that the meeting went smoothly, Prof Kim supported their idea and concept. Big thanks to genius brain of Jisung and Sungwoo this project is gonna be lit and get A+ in score.

They are heading to cafeteria and start queueing to get lunch.“ Hyung I wanted to ask this since you arrived in Prof’s room, whose jacket is it? I remember your denim aint this kind of color, or did you buy new one? You kept holding it”

Jisung also wondering why is he holding this jacket, all he remembered is that man named Kang Daniel took his jacket off in front of him and left it behind. He took it from the floor because more people coming and they would step on it. He wasn’t aware he still holding this jacket when he ran to department and kept holding it during meeting.

“Ah, I borrowed it from someone” Jisung tried not to talk this with Seongwoo unless he will see seongwoo teasing him for being clumsy as always.

“How about that competition? Was it good? You always love watching dance competition”

“Of course it was! As expected from Dance Departement kids” Jisung answered it excitedly.

“I cancelled my plan to watch it because our meeting but you just came late because of it, I can’t believe you” Seongwoo sulked. Jisung find it cute and laugh after it.

“I am sorry again, I wasn’t planning to forget our meeting actually, I already set the reminder but something happened before so yeah I got late because of it”

“Something? Did something happened to you?” Seongwoo asking with wary  
“No, it was not a big deal, I handled it already hahaha”

“Hyung don’t forget about our plan tonight, I will introduce you to my boyfriend. You should know how handsome Hwang Minhyun is, and you gotta admit how good I am at catching” Seongwoo puffed his chest proudly.

“I won’t, unless I should listen to your endless essay about how perfect your bf is more than I have heard everyday, I’ve enough. I will see it by myself to shut your mouth up”

Jisung couldn’t eat lunch in peace, he kept thinking about how will he return this jacket to that guy Kang Daniel. Returning this jacket means he would meet this guy again. He didn’t know should he feel excited or guilty. He still didn’t apologize properly for the hotdog accident and he felt he need to do it, but somehow he also didn’t know how to face this guy again. This thought kept bugging in his mind till he reached home.

Next day Jisung found himself sneaking around at Dance Departement and looking for blonde haired with board shoulder guy. He asked to another student but no one knows where Daniel was. Seems like this Kang Daniel guy is not sociable enough in this campus, Jisung thought. After spending about 2 hours, Jisung decided to go back to his department, he walked pass the park and saw the guy that he was searching for. There was Kang Daniel who was busy skateboarding alone beside a black motorsport, eating lollipop.

Jisung walked toward Daniel. He stood beside Daniel’s motorcycle, tried to start the conversation.

“Hi, I’m so sorry for the accident yesterday, I want to apologize and give your jacket back. I am sorry too because I ended up bringing you jacket home because I was in hurry, I already washed it so this is your jacket” said Jisung while offering the jacket.

No respon from Daniel. But Jisung still tried to talk with him

“Ah, I saw your performance too, It was so good. Though I didn’t watch till the end but I really loved your dancing yesterday, I think I’ve became a fan too”  
Still no respon, but he saw Daniel smirked, a bit.

“Pretty sure you won the competition, right?” Jisung still tried to talk.

“No, I lost. You made me couldn’t wear my fortune jacket, I slipped and felt. I lost” said Daniel coldly, while walking toward his motor, took the jacket from Jisung, and went away.

“Mwoya? What the heck with that guy? Did he just said I was the one who made him lost?” Jisung talked to himself.

“You haven’t accept my apology, AND I AM OLDER THAN YOU BRAT!” Jisung shouted to Daniel who already gone from the view.

Jisung was sulking, he thought he will get to meet Daniel again in better condition. He tried to make that better condition, but Daniel just killed the mood. He sulked, but couldn’t help his heart that beating so fast seeing that guy. He walked back to his department smiling like a fool guy.

Perhaps, He is in love now, to that guy Kang Daniel. He was still not sure about his feeling, but he was sure to ensure it.


	2. You shouldn't have come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel didn’t want to get involved by someone’s life anymore, until a pink haired guy kept coming to him. He wanted to ignore it, even it means he had to fight againt his heart

“I think I just fallin in love” Jisung said in the middle of their drinking ritual at night. Seongwoo almost spitted his precious soju hearing it.

“What hyung? You just fallin in love?? I did misheard it, no?”

“Well, I’m still not sure about this feeling. You know I never have interest in love anymore, I love being alone till now. Having a lover is somehow looks tiring for me” said Jisung pouring beer after soju into the glass.

“That’s why I am asking, How can you said having a lover is tiring?? You will never be able to say it if your lover is Hwang Minhyun, believe me”

“Stop bragging your boyfriend, lovebird. I met him already, yeah I agree he has no flaw to the point I don’t know you are dating an angel or human” 

“He is flawless to the point he has no armpit hair, hyung” Seongwoo gave seductive face

“Yaaa, too much information, I never asked for it” Seongwoo keep giggling like a fool despite Jisung hit his hand with disgusted face.

“ So, who is this unlucky guy? Do I know him?” Seongwoo still curious about this guy.

“No, not yet telling you. I have to do something before to make sure I am ready to be in love again” 

“Agree, you need to ensure this guy is not like your ex Hyung. I don’t want you to have some trouble again. It was so tiring for me, it must be more for you”

“Yes, I am sorry again you had to deal with that hassle, I was so blinded by love back then. You know I only had one dating experience, and it was not good too”

Jisung still wanted to ensure his feeling first. He need to. His last (one and only) ex is kinda dictating and possessive. It was good at first, they were in lovey dovey phase and inseparable, Jisung as the first time he fall in love gave all his own to this girl, he invested his heart too much, he was blind. It was good until they decided to live together after 2 years or dating. This girl started showing her real side, jealousy, anger, possessing, demanding, and more. Jisung understood it at first, he accepted it,he couldn’t leave this girl, he just too kind and selfless. Untill this girl said she was jealous over Seongwoo, start badmouthing him and made Seongwoo looks bad in front of Jisung. Of course he wouldn’t buy it since he knows seongwoo for longer time, but what his ex did was overboard when she came to his class, crying hysterically said Jisung was never be there for her, he neglated her for Seongwoo, in the middle of the peoples in class. Jisung thought it was enough, this things is not for public consuming, he needed to stop this drama queen. That was how they broke up. 

Traumatic, Jisung admits he got some trauma from it. It was his first love. People said we will never be able to forget it, and it also happened to Jisung. He needed some time to moved on after that class incident. Glad that Seongwoo didn’t leave him after getting accused for stealing someone’s lover. There was some rumor about them but they never give care about it. 

“When you are ready for it, just tell me hyung, I will make sure to give you helps for it. You need to get love again, you deserve it” Seongwoo said when they were walking back to their dorm. 

“Sure, you will be the first one who I am telling to” 

 

Jisung never thougt that he would meet Kang Daniel in this place, out of all place it was a hospital. He saw Daniel sat in the waiting chair beside medicine counter, seems like he waited for something. Jisung was about to buy some sleeping pil, his curiousity leads him walked toward Daniel, again. Still, he need Daniel accept his apology.

“Hey we meet again, strangely at this place hahahaha. Are you sick or something happened? Ohmy don’t tell me your angkle got sprained from last time you danced in that competition?” said Jisung as he sat besides Daniel.

The only thing that Daniel did was turned his head toward Jisung, lifted his left eyebrows, and made some tsk face. He stood up from chair as his name got called, handled the medicine, and left Jisung without any single care.

You can ignore me last time but not anymore, thought Jisung. He grabbed Daniel’s hand who walked toward exit door.

“What the f…” Daniel gave annoyed face again

“Are you deaf? Or Do you speak Korean Languange? Yes You do since you answered my question last time, you can’t be deaf too since you need to hear music while dancing it. So what is the reason you kept ignoring me? Huh? I made a mistake and already asked for your apology, what do you want now?”

Daniel sighed, “Are you dumb or don’t have basic manner? When someone ignores you it means he doesn’t want to get disturbed, or get you involved in his life. I completely ignored you since last time but you kept annoy me. C’mon you are older than me how can you didn’t realize about it” 

Then Daniel just left, without saying anything about Jisung’s apology. Jisung was getting left again this time. He was about to catch Daniel again but he need to back to the counter as his name got called. Okay Kang Daniel, you can ignore my apology this time too, he said.

Daniel reached his motorcycle and heared his phone ringing, it was his mom.

“Yes eommoni, I got my medicine now” Daniel answered.

“Niel-ah, forecast said it 70% will be rain outside today, just come home if you don’t have anything to do. You don’t bring umbrella or raincoat again right? I saw it on your room while cleaning it” 

“Yes, I am going back now” Daniel geared up his motor. He hates this, how he wish he can play in the rain again like he used to do in his childhood life, despite he always get scolded by his mom because he would definitely got flu after playing. Thinking he will never be able to do it anymore makes he hate himself for being too dumb before. His stupidity made him had to avoid one of his favorite thing, and lost his happiness also. He needed to avoid anyone who interrupted his life now, he didn’t want to get involved by someone’s life too. He didn’t want to leave any trace when he had to go. That’s why he tried hard to ignore that guy, the pink haired guy who kept coming for his apology, he ignore him with all his power, even his heart said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbeta-ed version, feel free to give comment and opinion :)


	3. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel had promise himself that he will never fall in love anymore, but seems like promise are made to be broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, since I can't stop thinking about this au I decided to continue the chapter ASAP, the plot kept bugging on my head so here it is
> 
> Happy reading :)

Daniel had promise to himself that he will never fall in love again. Love makes you become weaker, he thought. He didn’t allow himself to fall in love again, not ever once. That’s what he thought all these times. 

That was the dance competition day, held by his department. Daniel been into dancing since his junior high school, he mastered mostly all genre, won many competition back then and was famous in his school for being Busan b-boying dance team member. Out of all dance genre, his favorite is hip-hop and b-boying, he couldn’t help himself for not dancing everytime he heard hip hop beat. That’s why he was there, joining the competition. The prize is quite good, he could pass one class without the exam if he won it. 

Not like the other competition day, Daniel felt nervous at that times. His heart beat faster than usual. he didn’t prepare that enough for this competition. He stood not so far from the crowd, wanted to know the situation from the competition. He needed to do it, to know how the characters of the spectactor, that’s how he will prompt his dance. 

Daniel saw a man went out from the crowd, walked to the foodtruck. He found the way that man walking is funny, like penguin, that looked cute, he thought. He could see how hungry that man was by looking at his expression seeing many people eating the hotdog. That man kept sneaking toward the etalase nervously, monitoring how many hotdog left. Glad that he still got one, as Daniel seen from his excited face. Daniel definitely found that man cute, from how he walks, his expression, his pout lips when waiting for the hotdog. But as usual, he will only watch it from a far. Seeing that cute man helped him release the tension. He smiled unconciously seeing that man.

Good thing is that man didn’t even realized that Daniel was looking at him. He focused too much on crowds. That man didn’t know he walked toward Daniel and would bumped him if he didn’t stop. And he did. Daniel supposed to be angry but seeing this man face from this close really made him speechless. A milky skin, sharp nose, pretty eyes, and gummy lips. Daniel even loved the small mole on the eyelid. 

It was a lie if he said he didn’t want to know that man. He unfocused dance after meeting with that man obviously tells that he got affected by that encounter. Telling him that Daniel didn’t wear his fortune jacket so that he slipped was just an excuse. 

But as he promised himself, he will never be in someone’s life anymore, and will never let someone’s involves his life. 

That’s what he thought.

***

Daniel was in the bus shelter when he saw Jisung got off from the bus. He wondered why God always make them meet each other when Daniel kept avoiding this man. He couldn’t go anywhere to hide now since it was rain, he forgot to bring umbrella again after playing skateboard and it was suddenly rain when he walked back home. He tried hard not to look at Jisung but seems like Jisung already saw him before he getting off. 

Jisung actually can just go right after he getting off, but he chose not to. He saw the man who always avoid him all these times. He knew that Daniel avoided him in campus too, it didn’t make sense everytime he came to dance department there was no Daniel there, when he sneaked around for almost everyday. So that he would use this occasion to get what he wants, apology. But he would not stoop low now, he chose another way. 

There was silent for a moment, only filled by the rain sound. 

“Are you waiting for bus?” Jisung asked.

No answer, as usual but Jisung was slowly getting used to it.

“No” unexpectedly Daniel answered it.

“Hmm, I see, B-but what?? Did you just answered my question?? Did I get hallucination and think that I just heard your voice answering my question?”

“Uh, I think no? I really answered to it” Daniel replied with astonished face.

“Ohmygosh, Thank you God Thank you Budha finally I don’t get ignored anymore” Jisung still exaggerating.

“Or shouldn’t I answer it?” 

“Of Course no, so what are you waiting for in the middle of night? I think the bus that I took before was the last one for today”

“Rain”

“What’s with the rain?”

“I wait for it to stop, so that I can go home since I don’t bring my umbrella” 

“Hmm how about I give you a good solution? Take mine and go home now” Jisung gave his umbrella to Daniel.

“You don’t have to, I can wait till the rain stopped. I don’t want to bother anyone” 

“Ey, It ain’t a bother for me. You know what? Because getting soaked by the rain is my favourite things ever. Just take this and go home safely okay? See you” Jisung smiled and left the umbrella beside Daniel and walked leaving the shelter. 

Daniel could see that Jisung just said the truth when he saw Jisung walked happily despite of heavy rain. It could be him too if he didn’t do something bad in the past. Daniel was about to feel sad again before he saw the umbrella that jisung left for him. He couldn’t help himself but smiling when he saw pororo on that umbrella. What is this? Is he really 25 years old? How cute. 

Daniel finished showering and saw a message from Jaehwan

[11.05pm] _It’s was raining, are you okay?_

__

__

[11.15pm] I am, no worries I got myself to the shelter

[11.16pm] _But it was quite long tho, how did you wait for it?_

[11.16pm] I met him 

[11.16pm] _who?_

[11.17pm] Him, that pink haired guy who kept coming for me these days. He lend me his umbrella

[11.18pm] _Do you mean Jisung-sunbae?_

[11.20pm] Uh oh

[11.20pm] _So you decided to accept his existence now?_

[11.21pm] Actually I’m still not sure about it, and about my self. And you know the reason is

[11.22pm] _I know, definitely know. And I also know you just did something right._

Daniel couldn’t sleep that night. He kept wondering did he do something right with allowing Jisung come to him now. He shouldn’t have to do it, but his heart couldn’t stop beating faster everytime he thinks about Jisung. If he were the old Daniel from 5 years ago he would definitely asked Jisung out, but of course he can’t now. He will be a harm for everyone who will be his lover. Holy Crap! His head started feeling dizzy as he remembered he will meet Jisung again to give the umbrella back. How he will react now since he couldn’t play pretend as arrogant brat anymore because Jisung helped him tonight. He prayed that he won’t do something weird tomorrow. 

***

Daniel found Jisung in the park that afternoon after asking to the Acting and Theater Departement stundents. Reading alone. Why does this man always do something alone? Daniel thought.

He handed the umbrella to Jisung, “Uhm, thank you for the umbrella, I used it well” 

Jisung turned his face, smiled brightly to Daniel. Daniel’s heart beat skipped a bit.

“It’s okay, glad that I can help you”

“And since I don’t want to have a debt, your apology is accepted now. Let’s forget that jacket incident, you did nothing wrong on my lost that day”

“Mwoya? I thought we already solved that issue when you answered my question last night? I set my hope too high on you” Jisung sulking face looks cute for Daniel.

“You wish, I am not an easy man” Daniel answered with little smile on his face.

“Yes you fucking are, you ignored me twice when I am your fucking sunbae,” 

“Should I say sorry for that?”

“No, up to you I don’t mind it anymore. You came to me first today and it is enough. Anyway I have jelly, I love snacking while reading, do you want some?” asked Jisung while opening his bag. 

“No thanks, Doctor told me to stop eating sweets now or I will develop another cavities”

“Sorry, What? Why are you still having cavities at this age? Are you a choding?” 

“Wow that come from someone who has pororo umbrella? Who is more choding now?” Daniel attacked back.

“Hey, Pororo is cute tho, you can’t blame it. But let’s stop it. We don’t meet to diss each other now, we just reconciled” said Jisung but still didn’t stop giggling. Daniel too.

“So, perhaps we already know each other name, or I know yours but you might don’t know mine”

“I know, how can I don’t know when my class president kept telling me a sunbae from Acting and Theater Departement was looking for me, for almost everyday”.

“Haha you got me, but still I am Yoon Jisung, since I am older you can call me with hyung or just my name, I don’t mind” Jisung handed his hand to Daniel with the same smile that he gave before.

“Kang Daniel” Daniel welcomed Jisung’s hand on his. 

Daniel learned something just now, Jisung has pretty eyesmile too, makes his smile become mesmerizing. And Daniel definitely got mesmerized by it. For the first time after 5 years, his body obey to what his heart wants. He didn’t know should he happy or not with it. He promised to himself before, and seems like he was about to broke his own promise.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel hold his self hardly all these times, until he couldn't do it anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me again, sorry for late update as I am kinda busy nowadays, enjoy reading :)

All the good things happened between them after that, they were getting closer and inseparable. Daniel was no more alone skateboarding in the park, there would awalys be Jisung seating while reading his favorite book near him. Daniel didn’t hesitate to wait Jisung finished practicing for his final project, he would love to come to Jisung’s dorm just to watch movie and eat jokbal and chicken feet together with the latter, their favorite night snacks.

“La La Land again? Hyung, don’t you know there are thousands movies out there that also deserve to be watched?” Daniel complained when he saw Jisung chose the movie on the monitor. 

“Ya, don’t you know I am in preparing my performance for final project. I need some motivation to cheer me up. This is my room, I make the rule” Jisung answered while throwing his body beside Daniel. Daniel stretched his hand when Jisung’s head reaching the back at the sofa. He always do that, unconsciously or not. And Jisung felt comfortable with it. Sometimes Jisung would fall a sleep in the middle of the movie, might be too tired after practicing. Daniel would give him blanket and turned the lamp off before he going back his house. 

“Sweet dream, hyung”, said Daniel stroked Jisung hair everytime he left the latter’s room.

“Hyung, drink tonight, call?” Seongwoo asked when they are finished practicing next day.

“Not tonight, Daniel will come”

“Wow, look who is lovebirds now, he even forgot his friend. Poor me the lonely one” Seongwoo teased his hyung dramatically.

“Ya, you also have the perfect boyfriend there, where is he?”

“Don’t ask me, he didn’t even send morning greeting these days. When I called him, he always sleeping and answered my call lazily” Seongwoo answered with sulked face. 

“Let him rest, boy. Your boyfriend is on exam now, I heard Music Departement exam is crazier than us”.

“That’s why I asked you hyung, but you can’t

But seriously hyung, what is your status with him. You both are doing ‘some’ for the past 5 months and he didn’t declare anything to you?”

No answer from Jisung, he only gave a smile to Seongwoo, a bitter one.

Honestly he also didn’t know what their relationship is. It cannot be seen as friend, when Daniel always send him home after practicing, didn’t even complain to wait for him when he wanted to buy some book from bookstore but couldn’t decide which one to buy. Daniel came to Jisung’s room countless times, he even know the passcode. He always lent his hand for Jisung everytime they watched movie, sometime Jisung could feel how Daniel’s hand playing with his hair, he also found himself covered with warm blanket the next morning after they watched movie together. 

First, he thought Daniel just loved to have skinship toward people, but there was time their face was too close, Daniel placed his palm on Jisung’s cheek, smiled. Jisung was sure Daniel wanted to kissed him, but he was also sure Daniel hold himself not to do that. That thing made him confused. Why was he holding himself when he know Jisuang also wanted to do it. Because not once or twice Jisung showed his affection toward Daniel, he always attend every competition that Daniel participated to. Monitoring his dance practice, helped him fix the small thing that he always break, bought him food, gave him jelly until that boy got addicted to it. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about this as he didn’t realized Daniel was already beside him, placing his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. They walked to Jisung’s dorm this time after visited grocery nearby, buying beer and some snack. Daniel moved his hand from Jisung shoulder and grabed the latter hand, their finger interwined. Daniel clearly didn’t aware this small act made Jisung’s heart stop beating for a while, and beat again with the faster pulse. 

“Hyung, tonight is definitely for Spiderma..”

Jisung stopped his step, their hand got separated.

“Niel-ah, what are we actually?” Jisung cut it

“What do you mean Hyung?”

“I mean, what are doing for the past 5 months actually? All that we did can’t be said as friend and you are not a dumb guy who doesn’t aware about my feelings from the start.” Jisung started saying what he felt.

Daniel bit his lips, looked screwed as he didn’t know what to do. They only silent for a while.

“Hyung, can we just stay being like this, please?”

“Why? Don’t you have same feeling with mine too? Did I expect too much because all that you did for me?”

“I do, Hyung. I am sure I do. But I can’t. This one is better for us, really” Daniel reached Jisung’s hand again, holding it thight.

Jisung was silent, he didn’t say anything

“I need some time to be alone, I need to think this out” he left the younger alone, and Daniel seems didn’t want to follow him. “I would do same, If I were you, hyung” he thought.

Daniel was going to sleep when he got a call, Jisung-hyung written on the phone screen. 

“Hyung, I am..”

“Daniel? This is Ong Seongwoo speaking, Jisung-hyung’s friend, where are you now?”

“Ah, I heard about you. I’m home now, why hyung?”

“Can you please pick this drunken old man and send him home? I can’t do it since my boyfriend suddenly wanted to meet me. He has you so why don’t you do your boyfriend duty?”

“Where hyung? I will come soon” Daniel grabbed his jacket and went out quickly.

He reached the bar and saw Jisung was talking with no one, he must be drunk that much. 

“Ahh, uwwriii Nielie is coming? Wae? I thought you didn’t love me??” Jisung started blabbering as soon as he saw Daniel. 

“Hyung, it’s already midnight, Let’s go home for now and talk about this tomorrow.” Daniel grabbed Jisung’s body, dragged it out, Jisung didn’t oppose it.

They arrived at Jisung’s room, but before Daniel opened the door. Jisung took down his hand from Daniel’s. 

“Why? Why are you doing this to me? You said you have same feeling but you can’t date me? It doesn’t make sense” Jisung continued his blabber.

“Tomorrow hyung, we will..”

“I also want to have boyfriend like Seongwoo does, I want to announce to them that I have a cool boyfriend called Kang Daniel, everyone saw us always together but I could never say you are my lover, It’s hard for me”

“Hyung, do you think you are the only one who wanted to do it? You are wrong, me too. But I can’t” Daniel said it with bitter face. 

“I want to date you, I want to brag you to my friends, I want to hug you, I want to kiss..” Jisung couldn’t continue it since his lips was blocked by Daniel’s. 

Daniel pinned him hard to the door, it got closed again. His both hand grabbed the latter’s hand hardly, like he never let it go. He always wanted to do this, kiss his love at the first sight, he been holding his urge from the beginning they started talking. He always success to do it but not tonight, he couldn’t help himself no more. All his focus now is Jisung’s locked lips with his. 

He stopped the kiss suddenly as he felt Jisung tried to bite his lips, signaling him to open his mouth. He realized he shouldn’t have do it, he shouldn’t start all of this. As their lips got separated, Daniel stared at Jisung with heavy breath like they running out of it because ot that kiss. 

“You have no idea how hard I am holding on my self not to kiss you all these times” last sentence Daniel said before he left Jisung alone, in front of the latter’s room. 

Daniel couldn’t sleep, he still thinking about that kiss. The next morning he got a text.

_If you think I don’t remember about what happened last night because I was drunk, you are wrong ___

__“Hyung, I am sick, I have something on my body” said Daniel right after he saw Jisung opened the door._ _

__“What is it?” Jisung asked with calm voice, he already suspected this one is the reason why Daniel avoided him out of all non sense reasons._ _

__“HIV”_ _


	5. Love can save it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel knows he met an angel on Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I couldn't stop writting this part today so here it is, enjoy :)

“Hyung, I am sick, I have something on my body” said Daniel right after he saw Jisung opened the door.

“What is it?” Jisung asked with calm voice, he already suspected this one is the reason why Daniel avoided him out of all non sense reasons.

“HIV” 

“That’s why we can’t date, hyung. That’s why I ignored and avoided you at first, I shouldn’t have do this, I shouldn’t have love you, I shouldn’t have let you have same feeling with mine, you should have leave me now” said Daniel, still looked down, he couldn’t see Jisung face at that time.

Jisung reached Daniel face with his both hands, lifted it up so that he could see the younger’s face. “you have been through it a lot, Niel-ah. Who are you telling me to go? This is my feeling, I am the one who can decide it”, said Jisung, calmly but full of determination.

“Bb but we can’t hyung, I will be harming for you” Daniel couldn’t stop stuttering.

Jisung gave a quick peck on Daniel’s lips. “A small kiss won’t harm me, right?” he said while smiling to Daniel.

Daniel bursted into tears, he didn’t even expect he will get that response from Jisung. He hugged Jisung tightly with all his heart, his love at the first sight, his love that he held for the past 5 months. He always wanted to do it, he needed to heal all the pain he got from 5 years ago.

***  
“Have you eat your breakfast?” first thing Jisung said as they entered his room.

“Not yet, I ran here right after I saw your text this morning” said Daniel, his face still looked gloomy, and Jisung could see it.

“I only have ramyeon now, is it enough?”

“Not really, but it’s okay for now” Daniel replied and Jisung turned the gas on to heat the water.

“Why do you have dark circle on your eyes?” Jisung asked while pouring the hot water into ramyeon cup.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, I kept wondering did I do something right or nah”

“You did well, don’t worry, I can protect my self” Jisung hugged Daniel from the back when his left hand placing the ramyeon in front of Daniel. “Now fill your empty stomach” Jisung gave a peck on Daniel’s cheek, he could see that cheek got blushed after it. How this cute man go through all that pain? He felt hurt thinking of it. 

“And let’s spend this day with sleep. You need it, as my self too. I also couldn’t sleep last night. I woke up with hangover state and super dizzy head. You have to cuddle me to heal it, like you always do”. Daniel didn’t responded to it, he just smiled. He really met an angel in Jisung. Jisung didn’t even hesitated to accept him, when he always been thinking that he don’t deserve to be loved anymore. But nothing changes from Jisung, he still gave Daniel love as much as before. 

They lied on the bed, side to side, faced each other face. Jisung stroked Daniel’s cheeks when Daniel circled his hand on the latter’s waist.  
“Why hyung? Why are you still accepting me?”

“Why not? It’s not like you would die tomorrow or I would die right after you fucked me, we still have time. My self is the type that concern to present time rather than the future, why don’t we focus on our happiness now? Let fate control our future” Jisung answered, still stroking Daniel face and moved to Daniel’s hair.

A tear came down from Daniel eyes, Jisung wiped it and give Daniel a kiss on forehead he deserved.

“Thank you so much, hyung. I really couldn’t ask for more than this, I felt like I’ve got all that I wanted”

“I am more thank you, I have told you I got pain from my ex before. You came to me and healed me” 

“Hyung, aren’t you curious about how I get infected?”

“Hush, too many things for now, we still have times to talk about it. Just sleep, Niel-ah” Jisung drowned Daniel’s face on his hug. 

“I love you, Jisung hyung” Daniel hummed between the hug.

“I love you more, Daniel”

***  
Nothing much changed from them after that, still close and inseperable. Daniel would still wait for Jisung practicing, and Jisung would still accompany Daniel playing his skateboard, plus with non-stop pecking and kissing when they watched movie together.

“Niel-ah, why don’t you just fuck me?” said Jisung suddenly in the middle of movie.

Daniel got choked on his cola, he really got freaked.

“Andwae, hyung. It’s too harming”, Daniel shook his head.

“We have that protection technology, just use it”

“Still don’t, it is too risky to fail protecting you. Why hyung? Do you want to do it?”

Jisung was silent at first, “I lie if I say I don’t want to, but I also don’t want to harm us. So it’s okay. This is enough for me” Jisung lied his head on Daniel shoulder.

Daniel knew it, the latter was holding himself, and of course he also wanted to do it so badly. But he couldn’t put his love on harm. It is enough to lose his past love because of his stupidity.

“But how did you get infected? Is it okay to tell me now?”

“Hmm…You know I have been into dancing since Junior High School. I was a street dancer back then in Busan. I was so dumb letting myself got dragged into the dark side of it.  
Partying, clubbing, drinking, and drugs were not rare things for me. I got infected because of it”

Daniel stopped a while, and continued “My world felt like collapsed after doctor telling me my lab test result, I was like crazy young boy back then, If only I didn’t remember my mother who raised me alone, I might ended up kill my self. Then I decided to continue dancing, so that I could feel alive again, and I moved to Seoul to start a new life then I met you”, Daniel had teary eyes telling his past stories.

“You did a good job, Niel-ah. Telling me your painful story without any cry. You are strong, you know it” Jisung turned his body and hugged Daniel from the side.

“Well, I have been living with this virus for 5 years since then till now, I must accepted it” said Daniel when his hand hugged Jisung back.

Jisung didn’t know at that time, Daniel hadn’t tell him the most important story, about what was happened that night 5 years ago, the thing that still chased him on his nightmare, when Daniel lost his beloved girlfriend to heaven, died because of overdosed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this before but deleted since I found it somehow lacking, this one is better i think. 
> 
> I named this chapter before as "Acceptance" but I changed as "Love can save it all" because I was listening to Love can save it all- by Andra while writting it, if you haven't hear that song I recommend it for you since its kinda matched with this part :)


	6. dealing, not forgetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's me again. this chapter is kinda short hope you can enjoy :)

It was rain. Same like the night from 5 years ago. This same feeling made Daniel reminisced the thing that happened at that time. His stupidity, his dumb self let his love went to heaven. Park Yerin, that is the girl’s name. First time he saw Yerin was when she came to see her brother competition which Daniel also participated to. Her cute, girly, small and pretty appearance caught Daniel’s eyes from the start. It was easy to get know her since he was friend with Yerin’s little brother. The welcome respons from Yerin made them became couple in short time. Daniel really adored this girl, ‘kkeomenga’, that was how he called his first love. 

He shouldn’t bring Yerin to his competition often, he shouldn’t have to do it. He should stop Yerin to be friend with another street dancer, because he knew they would give her bad influence. The pure and kind Yerin was gone since she started to join them clubbing, drinking, and more. Daniel was so stupid, he thought letting his love to be socialized with his friends was good thing, and he couldn’t be more wrong. His stupidity made Yerin ended leaving him forever, because of overdosed. Daniel lost his first love, his love that he adored so much, because of his own stupidity.

Daniel felt someone’s arm circled on his waist, hugged him from the back. Daniel wiped his single tear and turned his body to his lover, Yoon Jisung. 

“What are you doing at this hour on the balcony?” said Jisung softly.

“Nothing, hyung. Just enjoyed the rain tonight”. Daniel moved his body behind Jisung and hugged the latter from the back, placed his chin on Jisung’s shoulder, embraced him because he knew it was cold.

“It’s so beautiful right? The rain sound. Hearing it really makes you feel healed. Calming and soothing”. Daniel hummed to give sign that he agreed.

“I used to love playing under rain, but I couldn’t do it anymore” said Daniel bitterly.

“Is that why you cannot to get soaked by rain? Because of your illness?” Jisung turned his face to Daniel.

“Hm..basically yes. I catch flu easily, it was okay since I just need to take some medicine and sleep, but not anymore because now even simple flu can be endanger for me”

“Ah, I already assumed it” Jisung nodded his head.

“I am sorry, hyung. I know you have dream about dancing in the rain with your lover. You cried at that scene when we watched movie together last time because you said it’s so beautiful. You even pasted a paint about it on the living room. I am sorry, even I am a dancer I can’t make your dream come true”

“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry for that. Yes I love it but I love you more now. Can’t do it with you is not a big deal for me” Jisung cupped Daniel cheek, he knew this one would make the younger felt better.

“Or maybe we can do it using raincoat. Like dancing while using raincoat?”

Daniel chuckled,”It’s hilarious, hyung. We will lose the romantic feels”

“I know right? So just forget it. Since it’s getting colder, we better come in now. How about ramyeon before sleep?”

“Uhm, we can’t sleep right after eating so it should be cuddling between them” Daniel winked, answering it.

“Okay, deal”

***  
Daniel knew it, he didn’t deserve this happiness. Letting himself to be invested in love life was definitely a wrong thing. He almost forgot about it until today, Kim Jaehwan told him that there was someone from Busan looking for him in the campus.

“Who?”, he was wondering who is it since all of his Busan friend looked like leaving him behind after they know he got infected.

“Park Woojin”

Jaehwan had no idea how hard this name attacked Daniel. Daniel always aware that there will be the time Park Woojin come to him. After he saw Woojin screamed crazily how sure he will kill Daniel later because of his sister death. Woojin was still 16 years old back then, but Daniel knew Woojin was serious about what he said. 

_‘I guess this is the right time to stop this dream’ _Daniel thought.  
He will accept anything that Park Woojin will do to him, because he knew he deserve this more. _‘this is the thing that I really deserve, rather than that happiness that I got from Jisung hyung’ _____

____His phone vibrated, a message from unknown number._ _ _ _

_____I think we still have many things left that need to be talked. Come to Yongsan station parking area at 10pm tonight. – Park Woojin ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Daniel knew it, finally that time is coming, when he had to deal with his past, and ended his dream that full of happiness with his present._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Have a Nice Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel knew he cant run away from his past anymore, he should wake up from this dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fics is my baby, I adored this one so much. This is the final part, enjoy :")

Daniel moved Jisung’s head from his arm when he was sure the latter already in deep sleep. He had an appointment tonight, to face his past. And he would never let Jisung got involved on it. He sneaked out from Jisung’s room silently after taking his denim jacket, he called it as his fortune jacket not for nothing. Park Yerim gave it to him for his birthday gift. His first and last birthday with her. 

His heart beat faster as he saw a man standing beside a black motocycle. Even the body is much different from the last time he saw him, he knew it is Park Woojin. His face is still same, he still remember how cheerfully energetic Woojin was. A cute boy who can dance well without any rest. He admired Woojin so much back then. 

“Long time no see, Woojin-ah. How are you?” Daniel tried to make conversation smoothly.

Woojin smirked, “ Whoaa.. Look at that happy face”

“What do you mean?”

“Tsk, you know that you can’t be happy, right? You don’t have right to get happiness , you don’t deserve it” woojin walked toward Daniel.

“I know I’m…” Daniel stopped his words when he felt Woojin punched him right on his face. His body fell, but he didn’t fight it back.

“Don’t play innocent, you know it but still have a lover here? I can’t believe what I saw today” Woojin stooped his self in front of Daniel. He grabbed Daniel’s colar, continued his words. “I shouldn’t let my noona know you, I should know it from the start, I shouldn’t give her number to a jerk like you.” Woojin screamed heart out loud to Daniel. Everything that he had been holding all the times. His hand didn’t stop beating Daniel, from left to right. Daniel didn’t punch Woojin back, because he knew he deserved it. He just let Woojin beat him. He felt his blood flowed on his temple, he didn’t bother to wiped it. That is not important for now. 

“I thought you would realize your fault and live with it here. But what? I saw you fuckin smiling with your lover, giggling while hugging him. Who is he? Someone who you gonna kill later like my noona, huh?”, said Woojin. He stopped his beating, pressed Daniel’s chest with his knee. Daniel coughed as Woojin started kneeling on him. They both breathed heavily. 

“HOW CAN HYUNG? HOW CAN YOU SMILE AND LIVE HAPPILY HERE WHEN MY NOONA FEEL COLD ON HER GRAVE???” Last sentence from Woojin hit Daniel so hard, he felt that words hit him harder than Woojin’s punch. But he felt Woojin tears dropped to his face. There is no anger on the younger face now, all that Daniel see is the face of little brother who misses his noona so much, alone.

Daniel gulped before he tried talking, “She is my first love, Woojin-ah. The reason I won many competition back then, I loved her and she is my muse. I never forget her, she still came to my dream. I know I don’t deserve any happiness since then. I live like a hopeless guy after that, without any goal and dream. That lost really destroyed my hope. But if you still don’t get satisfied with it, just kill me now. Like you said 5 years ago, if that is the only thing can make you happy,” Daniel put a small cutter on his chest, he won’t fight it back. He already told his mom if someday he found dead on the street, don’t find the killer, just bury him silently. And seems like that day is coming tonight.

Woojin kinda got surprised by Daniel’s words. But he laughed,”Fuck it, if you gave me it 5 years ago I would definitely killed you right away. But then what? Killing you won’t make my noona back alive. My mom still crying in noona’s room till now, I won’t make her cry more because I got jailed after killing bastard like you.” Woojin lifted his knee. 

“I am sorry, Woojin-ah” finally Daniel could say his apology to Woojin. Something that he couldn’t do 5 years ago. He was too afraid to meet the younger back then.

“You know that you won’t get it from me but still asking for apology? And you got infected after that night, right? I don’t fuckin care. Just live with that virus and guilty feeling for the rest of your life” Woojin patted Daniel’s cheek, stood up, geared up his motorcycle and left. 

Daniel still lied on the floor. His face felt hurt after non-stop beating from woojin. He felt something small hitting his face, it’s raindrop. He didn’t want to move, he missed this. Getting soaked by rain. Finally he could feel it again, he smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the raindrop falling to his skin. Until he felt someone hugged him, blocked the rain.

“No, you can’t. You can’t get cold, Niel-ah,” said that man, hugged him thight while crying.

Daniel opened his eyes, he saw his love, someone who dragged him out from his darkest phase that he been living for 5 years. Someone who brings laugh to his life again, and forgot his painful stories. 

“Why is your face full of wounds, Niel-ah? Why are you letting yourself got beaten? Why?” Jisung still blocked the rain using his body.

Daniel didn’t answered it, he brushed Jisung face smoothly, smiled, and kissed the latter softly. “A small kiss won’t harm, right?” he smiled before he felt his body lost its consciousness.

****  
Jisung woke up earlier than he used to do. Today he had appointment, he promised it. He brushed his teeth and took a warm bath, chose his favorite shirt to wear today. It was a special day for him, today he will meet his love. Jisung heard his phone rang when he sprayed his parfume, he picked it using his airpod.

“Hyung, what are you doing today?” Seongwoo voice talking on the line.

“I’m gonna meet Daniel today, I promised him”

“Do you want me to drive you there?”

“No, It’s okay, I can go alone”

Jisung drove his car somewhere. He can go alone now, it’s been 3 years since that night. When Daniel’s condition got worse after 1 year they started dating. There were times Daniel had to hospitalized just because of simple cold. The complication started coming as doctor said the virus passed its latent phase. 1 month before Daniel’s departure was worst, they couldn’t meet and just had communication via facetime. Jisung always end the call by saying he loved Daniel with bright face and voice, yet crying after it alone on his room. He already knew it actually he would go through these all, but it still hurts him. He invested his heart so much to Daniel. Until when Daniel really left him, he couldn’t give his lover last bow because he couldn’t control his self at that time. " _Hyung, I am sorry, I’ve always been the one who leave you behind from the start. But you must know that I also love you from the first time I saw a pink haired guy bumped to me, Jisung-hyung _" is the last message from Daniel before he left.__

__He stood in front of Daniel grave, put a flower on it. He sighed before started talking._ _

__“Annyeong, Niel-ah. How are you today? I just cameback from Japan, we had a musical there. I got that lead role in musical, finally after 3 years of my career. I did well right? You have to be proud of me. You must watch me from above, as you promised me before and I promised you to come here on every our anniversary day.”_ _

__“Ah.. next month Seongwoo and Minhyun will get married. He asked me to be his best man. He always set me to a blind date, last man that I met reminds me of you, a bunny teeth with wide shoulder. But I haven’t accept his date invitation after that. Perhaps I’m still afraid, and haven’t moved on.” Jisung stopped his words, wiped his tears coming on his cheek._ _

__“I am sorry, Niel-ah. I shouldn’t cry now. I promised you I won’t cry anymore, but I can’t hold it. I really miss you. Last night I dreamed about you, seems like you also missed me from that place so that you came to my dream, right? It was really hard to life after you left, but I have to live my life, reach my dream, as you asked me to. So don’t worry, Okay? It’s really hard but I can pass this through. Thank you for loving me, bringing me to happiest moment in my life. Thank you, you left a little piece of forever inside my heart.”_ _

__Jisung stepped back, then he bowed to Daniel tombstone,_ _

__“Have a nice day in heaven, Niel-ah. I love you”_ _

________________END______________ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i can finish this fic, I'd appreciated all the kudos, comment, and opinion from you all.
> 
> Find my another fic here [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjisungbebe) if you interested
> 
> p.s if you find this part is kinda similar with some story, the answer is yes, I got inspired by it :)


End file.
